


Untitled #1

by Conhayth



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Forest Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, angry dad/ex-lover, past shaytham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conhayth/pseuds/Conhayth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shay has been back in the Colonies for seven months. Haytham has made no move to rekindle their relationship and Connor's really gorgeous, so Shay makes a move (who'd blame him, honestly). </p><p>Haytham's angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled #1

Shay laughs and  pulls  Connor in for a kiss, enjoying  Haytham's jealous glare. 

Connor gasps into the kiss, startled. He doesn't mind it, has been strangely drawn to the Assassin-turned-Templar these past few months. But when he remembers  Haytham's standing behind him, he jerks back, cheeks flushing, head bowed.

Shay smiles.  Haytham glares daggers. Connor nervously rubs at the back of his neck. 

"Connor, would you go for a walk with me?" Shay asks, studiously avoiding  Haytham's eyes.

"Of course." Connor heads for the door, grateful to be leaving his seething father behind. 

Shay trails after him, slapping away  Haytham's possessive hand. He's been back for  almost seven months, without even a kiss beside the  reunion kiss  he'd initiated upon his arrival in Boston.

Once they're both outside, Connor lets Shay take the lead. Neither talk until they  hit the edge of town, walking under the first trees of the surrounding frontier. 

Connor is the first to break the silence. "Why did you kiss me?"

" Because I like you. " Shay grabs the collar of Connor's Assassin robes, tugging him close. 

Connor goes without a fight, unable to do anything but stare at Shay, intrigued.

"Have you ever done anything with a man? Like kissing and touching? Or fucking?"

"No." Connor reddens, ducking his head. 

"Would you like to? I'd let you be the man." Shay lightly rests his hands on Connor's chest. 

"But...we are both men." Connor's eyebrows furrow in confusion. 

"I meant..." It's Shay's turn to blush. He leans up to kiss Connor, trying to give himself a little more time.

Connor kisses back enthusiastically, albeit clumsily, arms pulling Shay flush against him. He does want to know what Shay means though, so he pulls back eventually. "What do you mean?"

"I'd let you put your cock in me."  Shay trails one hand down Connor's chest and abs, stopping at the ties of his trousers. He meets Connor's gaze, licking his lips. "Have you ever...?" He mimics stroking himself.

Connor nods. 

"Can I?" Shay toys at the waist of Connor's  trousers ,  gently sucking at Connor's neck. 

The Assassin nods again, watching raptly as Shay undoes the ties with nimble fingers. Shay lets out a soft moan, sinking to his knees as he pulls Connor's cock free. 

He's big and mostly hard, and from the first swipe of his thumb, Shay knows he's sensitive. "What are you-" Connor groans as Shay's mouth sinks down around his cock, completely losing his train of thought.

Shay bobs a few times, long enough to let Connor get used to it before he pulls back.

Connor lets out a surprised whine, trying to rock forward, back into Shay's mouth.

"Do you really want this?" Shay holds Connor's hips back, looking up into his eyes.

"Yes." Connor growls and thrusts forward, needing Shay's mouth.

Shay gives it to him, guiding Connor's hands to the back of his head, inviting Connor to take full  control .

Connor does, hesitantly at first, but with growing confidence and need.  Soon he's thrusting roughly into Shay's mouth, fingers tangled in his hair.

Shay takes him, a few tears trailing down his cheeks .

Connor keeps going, losing himself in the feeling of Shay's throat around his cock, and the little whimpers that escape him. He comes hard, panting, forcing himself to let Shay go. 

Shay moans as he pulls back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Fuck."

"I hurt you." Guilt colors his voice.

"It comes with the territory. I've no regrets." Shay smiles, letting out another soft moan as he realizes just how swollen his lips are.  There'll be no hiding it from  Haytham . He tucks Connor back into his trousers, ignoring his own erection. 

Connor tugs Shay up and shoves him against the nearest tree. He pulls him into a sloppy kiss, moaning softly as he licks the taste of himself from Shay's mouth.

Shay moans as the rough handling, submitting eagerly to Connor's hungry mouth. 

Connor doesn't pull back until he's gasping. "What about you?" His hand slides down between them, lightly squeezing. 

Shay's breath hitches and he pushes into Connor's hand. "Please." 

"Tell me how it feels." Connor  pushes Shay against the tree , nuzzling at his neck as his hand slides into Shay's trousers. 

Shay moans and presses back into Connor, hands  pressed  against the rough bark of the tree. He nods, tilting his head to the side to let Connor bite the sensitive skin of his neck.

Connor strokes him, his thumb brushing over Shay's tip every other stroke. They're slow teases, his fingers lightly ghosting  over Shay's length, evidently how he strokes himself. 

Shay whines, trying to thrust into Connor's hand, but Connor's free hand grips his hip, effectively pinning him against the larger man. "Please. I need-" Shay cuts himself off, moaning. 

Connor gently bites at Shay's ear, increasing the pace of his strokes. "Let go."

Shay gasps, hovering on the edge, before Connor growls out, "Let go for me . " Shay comes with a soft cry,  a lmost  collapsing but for Connor's  arms around him.

Connor holds Shay up, smiling in satisfaction. He trails kisses from Shay's ear down his neck, humming softly.

It takes a few minutes before Shay regains control of hi mself . When he does he ties up his trousers, before pulling Connor into another kiss. "I should head back to Hay- the Grand Master. See if he needs anything." 

Connor nods. 

"Stay away from your father tonight ." Shay kisses Connor one last time before he turns away, towards town.

"He has not attempted to pursue you these past months." Connor calls after him. "If you will take me, I will make you mine."

Hiding the little shiver of desire, Shay  looks over his shoulder to smile at Connor. "Let's talk about  it  later. I might take you up on the offer. "

Connor's eyes glitter and he smirks softly before disappearing into the trees, leaving Shay to walk on alone.   



End file.
